Nellie Poppins (MADtv Version) Transcript
Transcript * Nellie the Elephant: Hello I'm Nellie The Elephant. Of all the films I've done in my life, most people remember me from Mary Poppins. A close second was S.O.B. where I showed off my hooters, awe those were the days. Anyway, what most people don't know about Nellie Poppins was that the original version was too mean spirited and scary even for Disney. In fact I had to fight to get the following scene out of the picture. Take a look, I think you'll see why. MOVIE FOOTAGE * Fluttershy: Oh look Michael, here she comes! * Nellie the Elephant: (Floats in window via umbrella) Good morning children. * Emily Elephant, Bungo: Good morning Nellie Poppins. * Nellie the Elephant: Are you all set for a day or fantasy and adventure? * Emily Elephant, Bungo: Oh yes! * Nellie the Elephant: Very good. Hmm, well we're not going anywhere with your room looking like this. * Emily Elephant: But we hate to clean, it's tedious... * Bungo: ...And difficult. * Nellie the elephant: Not if you have what I have. * Fluttershy: What's that? * Nellie the Elephant: (Snaps fingers; Spanish slaves appear) Just a few illegal aliens help the housework get done, the house work get done, the housework get done. Just a few illegal aliens helps the housework get done and you don't pay minimum wage. Oh you missed a spot there Peipei. * Warren (The Loud House): (Smacks rag) Ascarosa puta! * Orinoco: (Enters through fireplace) Hello Nellie Bobbins! * Nellie: Hello Orinoco! * Bungo: Are you here to sweep the chimney? * Orinoco: Hell no! Why should I when we've got all these illegals to do it? * Nellie: But Burt, however will you pay them? * Orinoco: Oh chim-chimney-chum, chim-chimney-chum, chili chonga. I'll feed you one if you will work longer. * Warren (The Loud House): Chim-chimney-chum, chim-chimney-chum, they give me gas. Take that chili chonga and shove it up your... * Nellie, Orinoco, Emily Elephant, Bungo: ...Warren!!! * Warren (The Loud House): Well you cannot treat us this way. You know we are hard working proud people. You know we may not have much money but we know the meaning of dignity and respect. It is time to unionize. Union! Union! Union! Union! * Nellie the Elephant: Warren, that's all very noble of you but I do believe you're forgetting something. The Immigration and Naturalization Service. Yes you know the sounds of it can make you kind of nervous. If you will not work for me you'll get what you deservous. Immigration and Naturalization Service. * Nellie, Orinoco, Emily, Bungo: Humdiddle-iddly-ionous, humdiddle-iddly-ionous, humdiddle-iddly-ionous, humdiddle-iddly-ionous! * Nellie the Elephant: Well goodbye, we'll see you at lunch. Have it ready by twelve please. * Emily Elephant: Well Nellie Poppins, Peipei does have a point. It doesn't really seem fair. * Bungo: Yes, they're working so hard and for hardly any money. * Nellie: Fine, then you clean your own room. * Emily Elephant, Bungo: No thank you. * Orinoco: Cheerio illegals! (Nellie, Orinoco, Emily, Bungo exit) * Warren (The Loud House): Come on, lets go p*ss in the soup. (Exits) Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:MAD tv Transcript Category:MADtv Parodies Category:Mary Poppins Spoofs Category:Mary Poppins Parody